Vada Bousquet
"I DON'T LIKE HIM! I was just staring at him because he had a piece of candy in his teeth." -Vada denying she likes Jake Vada Bousquet (pronounced Vey-da) is very fun loving, bubbly and random, but is very smart though she doesn't like to show her intelligence through her personality. She HATES swimming, though she can do it (not very well though). Vada has Asperger's Syndrome which gets her teased a lot at school. Though Vada is nice most of the time, she isn't afraid to bite you (literally) and you probably don't want to near her when she's mad. History KND From the beginning, Vada was not the best KND operative. She always struggled as a cadet and got in trouble with Numbuh 9000 and Numbuh 100, though she eventually did graduate (barely) along with her cousin, Adrian and her best friend, Cori and took on the Numbuh, 27. She was stationed to Sector CB (Her county, Clear Beach) and took on the position Tactical Diversionist Officer (a job everyone knew even she couldn't mess up ^.^). Vada made friends with a few kids in her sector, all except Numbuh 153 (Ally Jenson) and the leader, Numbuh 443 (Conner Little). Vada took her decommission with pride and dignity (she didn't want to be remembered as 'The coward who was good at nothing and ran away from her decommissioning (though she did leave a journal with all of her KND adventures in it and gained back most of her memory). School Vada was never good at school considering her Asperger's. Vada had (nearly) no friends in elementary and got all D's and C's throughout her school time (up until 8th grade where she had a reality check) and wasn't popular. Vada really only had her friends within Cori, Adrian and Bleeding Hearts. Vada has had a crush on Harvey McKenzie but gave up on it after Morgan asked him out, then she begun to like Jake after a bit, but denies it. During 8th through 12th grade, Vada begins to take school a little more seriously and started getting all A's. She graduates with her friends and attends Harvard for college. Bleeding Hearts Vada was the fifth person to agree to Bleeding Hearts and seemed indifferent about it. Vada didn't object or seem excited about joining the band, so she was fairly neutral. Vada plays the electric guitar (Most of the time lead or backup) and also sings in the band though she seems reluctant about singing. Vada was the first to offer what instrument she would be playing before their first rehearsal and is almost always set up first. Vada has had one relationship in the band (Jake Dickson). Vada had to join the band because she barely had a C+ for an overall grade. Relationships Cori Rodrigez Cori and Vada have been friends ever since they were cadets in the Arctic Training base where they bonded over making fun of the Drill Sargeant, Numbuh 9000, behind her back. Ever since then, the two have been very close and do everything together, spite their different personalities. Adrian Cortez Even though Adrian is Vada's cousin, the two get along well, though the do bicker from time to time just like family should. The two do a lot of things together, and Vada often teases Adrian about liking Cori and Adrian does the same with the boys Vada likes. Jake Dickson After Vada got over Harvey, she begun to like Jake, though she denies it. Ally Jenson From the beginning, Ally and Vada have been mortal enemies. During Vada's KND graduation, when Vada got Tactical Diversionist Officer Ally said that that was a job even Vada couldn't mess up. Unfortunately, they got placed into the same sector. Appearance As a 10 year old, Vada wears a pink hoodie with white pants and a white circle necklace with the number '27' on it and wears brown combat boots. As a 12 year old, she wears a pink short sleeve shirt with a white '27' on it and a white long sleeve shirt underneath it with white pants and pink studded earrings. As a 13 year old, she skips the 'pink and white' look and wears a loose bright orange blouse with a lime green tank top, bright green pants, a bright orange head band, and bright orange stud earrings. As a 16 year old, Vada wears a loose pink blouse with a white tank top under neath it with her old '27' necklace. Vada has blue green eyes and (when 10) has short wavy blonde hair that as she grows older, her hair gets curlier and longer. (When Vada 13 and above, she wears black and white sneakers). Vada is also rather short for her age. Trivia Vada would like to become a doctor when older. Category:Operatives Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Doctors